


Homewrecker

by lmontyy



Category: The Last of Us
Genre: Canon Lesbian Character, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Cuddling & Snuggling, Ellie - Freeform, F/F, Fluff, Jealousy, Lesbian Character, TLOU, The Last of Us - Freeform, Useless Lesbians, a new girl comes to jackson and has the hots for ellie, and dina really just isnt having it, dina - Freeform, ellie williams, ellie x dina, the last of us 2, the last of us part 2 - Freeform, the last of us part ii, the last of us part two, tlou 2, tlou part 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:21:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21822877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lmontyy/pseuds/lmontyy
Summary: A new girl comes to Jackson and has the hots for Ellie. Dina would rather be dead than let her try and take what's hers.
Relationships: Dina & Ellie (The Last of Us), Dina/Ellie (The Last of Us)
Comments: 19
Kudos: 357





	Homewrecker

Dina couldn’t stand her.

Ever since that new girl stumbled across Jackson, Dina’s life felt like it had completely turned upside down. The world around her changed instantly, the moment she stepped foot through the gates and made eye contact with Ellie. There was nothing more infuriating than the way she looked at Ellie.

She was pretty, about 5’2, maybe 5’3. She used Ellie’s height as reference, and she stood just below her. Long, dark brown hair, fair-skinned, pretty hazel eyes. Her gaze was easy and gentle, but Dina observed the intensity that sparked underneath that mask any time Ellie was within range. She was thin-waisted, just like Dina, she had sweet but confident demeanor about her. The resemblance this girl held to her infuriated her. Her name was Bella, she remembered.

Bella came to Jackson about a week ago. Dina watched from the guard tower as she approached the gate with two patrolmen at her sides. One of the men whistled to allow them entry, waving to her and flashing a thumbs-up. Dina wished she’d never signaled to the gatekeepers – one of which was Ellie – to let them in.

Ellie and the rest of the keepers quickly opened up the big doors, pulling those intricate rope systems with ferocity, the pulleys bringing the doors inward, allowing for the three to pass through. Once they squeezed through, they slowly maneuvered the ropes to close the door and with a large clanging sound, the outside world shut off from the gates of Jackson.

Dina watched curiously from above, leaning over the edge of the railing to get a look at the new girl. But after just a few minutes, her inquisitive grin quickly vanished like vapor in thin air as she watched the girl stare Ellie down as she used her surprising strength to reposition the system, just as they’d been trained to do.

Once Ellie let go and set the rope where it needed to be, using the back of her hand, she wiped the sweat buds that had started to form along her forehead, and placed firm hands against her hips with a strangled, heavy sigh. Her strong, toned arms and collarbone were just all out and about, painted over with a very thin coat of sweat.

Whenever Dina found them in that position, with Ellie down there working with the brutally heavy doors and pulley system – usually clad in a tank top in the summer, as she was when the girl came – Dina would be leaning over the edge of the railing, not even bothering to keep watch, eyes glued to the way her muscles rippled with every harsh movement. She would practically be drooling at the way the sweat collected against her freckled skin and into the dark fabric of her tank top.

Ellie was absolutely intoxicating, addicting, every word under the sun. She was Dina’s most adventurous dream, and her worst nightmare. Ellie Williams was Dina’s worst nightmare because she was the only person who brought every side of Dina out, knocked down her walls, and ripped her mask off. She was the only person who had any kind of power over her. She saw right through her façade and made Dina crazy with love and desire.

That’s why it killed her to watch her doing the same thing with the new girl.

Ellie always had this weird charm about her – you learned to trust her right away, even if she didn’t trust you back. Her walls were like steel, you could never break them down. But she could crumple everyone else’s like paper. Dina couldn’t help but feel vulnerable around her. Just watching that girl, Bella, talking to her and laughing with her and teasing her, she knew Ellie was sinking those innocent, invisible claws into her.

It had only been about seven or eight days since her arrival, and yet they had been the most backward days of Dina’s life. She would pull Ellie away from her in the middle of conversations, would show off her body to her whenever and wherever she could. She would drag Ellie out on surveys, and would join their group in patrols.

Everything this girl did was unequivocally infuriating.

Dina felt at war with this girl – like they were both fighting for the same exact thing: Ellie’s affection. And Dina was more than determined to crush her.

Bella was turning her life upside down. Dina couldn’t go out with Ellie alone anymore – Bella was relentless. She never gave it a rest. There was never a time where she couldn’t be without Ellie. She was constantly asking where she was, what she was doing.

What she didn’t realize was that she was interrupting Ellie and Dina’s routine. The two girls would hold hands walking around Jackson and out on patrols, they would hug and kiss each other’s faces in greeting and out of pure impulse, they would cuddle with each other on Ellie and Joel’s couch on weekend nights when Joel was out on patrols and maintaining the camp.

One of the nights that they had stumbled home, drunk from a party at their friend’s place, they even found themselves making out passionately on Ellie’s couch. Nothing ever came of it, though, as Ellie nearly passed out drunkenly against Dina’s lips. They never really did it again, either, and they went about their businesses as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened. It was like it was normal.

Over the weekend, on Saturday night, like usual, Dina and Ellie peacefully enjoyed each other’s company on the couch, Dina leaning into Ellie’s chest, the taller girl’s arm wrapped around her securely as her body leaned on the armrest of the couch. They were tucked tightly under a blanket, and Dina felt high, surrounded in the warmth and dazed from exhaustion. As she felt herself slipping off into sweet dreams of what it would be like if she and Ellie lived together, in a little house in the corner of Jackson, just the two of them, so they could share those moments every night, a sharp, unruly knocking sounded from behind the couch, startling both of them awake.

With an aggravated groan, Ellie forced herself to her feet, allowing Dina to sit up slowly and wipe her eyes. The light footsteps touched upon the hardwood floor, and once the lock clicked and the door squeaked open, Dina never heard a more enraging sound in her life.

“Hey, Ellie!” The sweet, cheerful voice of Bella echoed throughout the living room, spiking Dina’s eyes open with a rage she’d never felt ever in her life.

“Oh, hi,” Ellie’s innocently kind response boiled her blood – she was just so clueless. “How are you?”

“I’m good,” she exclaimed, and when footsteps walked into the house, Dina snapped.

Peeking her head over the couch with the deadliest glare, it took Bella a moment to notice her. But when she did, she jumped.

“Oh,” she greeted gleefully. “Hey, Dina!” There was something about the way she said it that made Dina immediately doubt that joyful tone in her voice. “I didn’t know you would be here.”

“I didn’t know you would be here, either,” she poked right back, eye contact never breaking.

The staring contest lasted for a long moment, before Bella backed off first by breaking her eyes away and briefly glancing away nervously.

“So, what movie were you guys watching?”

“Oh, nothing,” Dina just answered. “We were kind of in the middle of it, actually.” Dina challenged, watching the visible discomfort plague Bella’s face.

Ellie shuffled in distress beside Bella, unaware to the underlying feud between the two girls.

“Ellie,” Bella turned to her with a rushing tone. “Do you have any water? I’m feeling kinda thirsty.” An arm linked around Ellie’s, and Dina felt the blood in body heat up and vaporize.

“Uh,” Ellie was clearly flustered now, her cheeks lighting up with blood. “Yeah, sure.”

Leading her to the kitchen, entrapped by the arm, she disappeared behind the doorframe with the smuggest look on her face, and Dina just couldn’t stand it. Almost involuntarily, she rose from the couch and stomped off to the kitchen to where the girls were. She couldn’t believe how much she couldn’t stand her.

There wasn’t a scene she’d ever witnessed that had enraged her more than the one she walked into. Ellie handed her a glass of water, and upon turning around from the fridge, Bella’s hand found its way onto Ellie’s thin abdomen, palm against thin fabric, the other hand finding the glass and taking it, bringing it to her lips and taking a gulp of the water and staring deviously into Ellie’s eyes.

Dina had never wished for any drink to be poisoned more in all her life.

What was by far even more infuriating was Ellie’s complete cluelessness to the situation. Any time Dina had ever tried bringing it up, Ellie dismissed it immediately, ruling the problem to be “just a misunderstanding” and brushing it off as Bella being “friendly”. Even then, Ellie was just blushing and laughing along, shifting away from her touch.

Bella’s eyebrows shot up when her hand brushed over a dip in her skin.

“Holy shit, Ellie,” she marveled, pressing her hand harder into the shocked girl’s stomach, and feeling it up like it was nothing. “I didn’t know you were this strong. I mean, I knew you were strong, but you’re, like, ripped.”

“Oh, haha,” the flustered chuckling echoed through the kitchen and through Dina’s skull. “Yeah, I train with Tommy a lot.”

Bella’s eyes flickered up and down her body. “That’s actually really hot.”

“Is it?” She asked, the shakiness in her voice evident.

“Yeah, like, super hot.”

When Bella tugged the shirt upwards with a little force to get a glimpse of the underneath, Dina felt the dam break in her head. Every ounce of control she had; every ounce of restraint drifted away. She stomped into the kitchen, but despite her anger, she wore a faux smile that was crushingly intimidating.

She made way for the fridge, purposely bumping into Ellie as she opened up the door, separating the two girls against the island counter and ripping Bella’s hands off of Ellie. Bella shot her one of the deadliest glares she’d ever received, but Dina was no stranger to those looks whenever she was around Ellie. And although they weren’t dating officially, Dina considered Ellie more than just her friend – she claimed Ellie as hers.

“Ow,” Bella challenged sarcastically, staring into her back as Dina removed a bottle of water from the fridge. “Sorry that we were in your way.”

“Yeah, I’m sorry, too,” Dina shot her a snarky grin and narrowed her eyes, before letting her face fall with such an uncaring nature. Ellie just watched it all happen, confused as anything.

Bella audibly scoffed, but attempted to move herself closer to the taller girl, but was stopped short as Dina took Ellie by the arm and pulled her towards her, nearly pressing their bodies together. In order to cover it up, Dina enclosed Ellie’s waist in a hug. She laid her head on her shoulder, and though surprised, Ellie reciprocated it sweetly, her arms landing on Dina’s shoulders.

The embrace was so familiar and so comfortable, and despite the intense need and selfishness she felt about keeping Ellie for herself, she was overwhelmed by the feeling of tranquility and care she felt for the girl she was holding. She had gotten so wrapped up in the drama and the jealousy that she forgot what it was she was so protective of. She was so busy fighting the battle she forgot why she was even fighting it – it was for Ellie’s affections, something she knew she wanted more than anyone else, including Bella.

“Can we go watch our movie now?” She whined, childishly, almost. She held onto Ellie tighter and pressed a sweet kiss against her soft, tinted cheek, mere centimeters away from the edge of her lips. She wished she could remember what those lips tasted like.

“Yeah, sure,” Ellie smiled down at her, letting go of the body attached to her. Then, with a turn, she faced the girl standing awkwardly, angrily, against the counter and with the most innocent, clueless, _infuriating_ smile, she asked: “Wanna join us?”

Blood skyrocketing, boiling, turning to gas, she wrapped her arms around Ellie’s waist, standing at her side, her head resting against Ellie’s face and jaw. In the most protective embrace she could manage, she stared daggers into Bella, who was struggling to formulate an answer.

Bella was nothing but a homewrecker – she came into Jackson by accident, and purposely was out to destroy Dina’s relationship with Ellie. She wanted Ellie for herself, and was willing to stop at nothing, spare no one’s feelings – especially not Dina’s – to get her. Dina had worked hard to get to the place she had with Ellie, she had fought endlessly to reach such a point of closeness with the reserved girl. To be able to cuddle her on the couch, sleep in her bed, wake up next to her; even if they weren’t “dating”, per say, Dina had this unspoken claim on Ellie, and everyone knew it. Except Bella.

Their staring contest continued on for moments, leaving Ellie confused, but Dina managed all of the intensity that she could into her glare, and all of the emotions that had built up, all of the anger and jealousy and selfishness, gathered in her eyes. It rendered Bella defenseless, and with a surge of blinking, she looked away, and then back at Ellie.

“You know, I would love to,” she sighed, defeated. “But I don’t wanna interrupt whatever you guys have going on right now.”

Ellie’s eyes widened. “What do you mean?”

“Nothing,” Bella brushed it off with attitude. “This whole situation is weird.”

“Bella, what?” There was a nervousness in Ellie’s voice that angered Dina further.

“Clearly you guys have a lot going on,” she explained, even more attitude poking through the words. “Based on the way _she’s_ been acting this entire time, I’m obviously intruding, and it really isn’t worth it.”

As Bella started for the door, Ellie stepped forward to follow her. Dina grabbed a hold of her arm, and as Ellie turned to look down at the girl, perplexed and anxious, Dina simply shut her lids and shook her head.

Ellie stared out the doorframe and winced when the front door slammed shut. She released a long sigh and calmly stepped away from Dina.

“The hell was that about?” She muttered to herself under her breath.

“What do you mean?” Dina asked, cocking her head and leaning on the island counter.

Ellie threw her hands up in frustration. “She walks in here, she asks for water, you bump into her, and now she’s gone.” Ellie was so oblivious that it was adorable.

“She clearly liked you, El,” Dina stated with a roll of her eyes.

“No, she didn’t, D,” she argued. “What did she mean by all that?”

“All what?”

“Everything she said about how the situation is weird, and we have a lot going on, and how she’s intruding?”

And that was when the sky came crushing down on Dina, the inevitable truth that Ellie saw their endeavors as completely normal. And she realized she either had to admit it to Ellie now, or she would have to accept the fact that they might never advance past friends. If she didn’t tell her, the cuddling and kissing would just get more and more normal, and then Ellie might never see her romantically. She had to tell her.

“Because, El,” Dina stressed. “Isn’t it obvious to everyone that we’re a little more than friends?”

Ellie just stared blankly at her. It looked as if all of the words were caught in her throat, all of the sentences buried in her stomach.

“I mean, for fuck’s sake, when she walked in here, we were on the couch, cuddling, literally on top of each other. And then she saw us hugging and kissing like it was nothing. We hold hands everywhere we go; you ever notice?”

“Of course, I noticed…” Ellie’s whisper came out baffled, broken.

“So, then why are you so surprised?” Dina demanded. “You don’t feel anything? This is all just normal to you?”

She shook her head. “No, of course not. I’m surprised because I thought _you_ thought nothing of it. I didn’t think _you_ even noticed. I notice every single time.”

Dina’s heart swelled in her chest, but she would never admit it.

“Well, I noticed every time, too.”

Silence fell over them for a second. Ellie was trying desperately to read the girl’s face, meanwhile Dina read her like an open book with the biggest font she’d ever seen. It was clear as day that Ellie felt the same way, it was clearer than the sky that Ellie had just cut her losses and taken whatever interaction she could get with Dina in the way she wanted.

“Okay,” Ellie whispered.

“Okay,” Dina murmured back.

Taking her hand, Dina led her through the doorway. The living room was tranquil; there were still indents from their bodies on the soft couch cushions. Everything sat the way it should, and there was nothing that could wreck that moment.

“Come on,” she said just above a whisper. “Our movie’s still going.”

It didn’t take very long for the two of them to get comfortable, even with their confessions hanging in the air like balloons tied down with string to a fence post. Dina’s heart fluttered, and she barely paid a lick of attention to the movie – she was too focused on everything she’d said, and everything Ellie said.

When she tuned everything back in, she realized the movie was nearly over, and resting against the cushions was a sleeping Ellie, taken over by the drowsiness of the late weekend night.

Dina leaned up to press a kiss just to the corner of those perfect lips, reached for the remote and turned the movie off, and then leaned closer into Ellie’s sleeping body. She didn’t even bother to bring them up to bed. Ellie’s words were the only thing that rang in her mind as she shut her lids and drifted off into slumber.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!  
> This is another of the Tumblr requests I received for these two.
> 
> My tumblr handle is @lmontyy, and I take any and all requests, (so long as they're not unreasonable or crazy!) but I'm very easygoing when it comes to writing, and do enjoy writing for others. Any and all questions or inquiries may be directed to my inbox here or on tumblr. :)
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
